Media content applications such as gaming applications can generate images with perspectives which in some instances can be or can appear to be three-dimensional. Manipulating depth, orientation or other aspects of such images with common peripherals such as a computer mouse, or a gaming console controller can be challenging for some, and for others with less dexterity unmanageable.